Library Encounter
by CaScAdEd-TeArS
Summary: Kendall is making Carlos's life a living Hell for being bisexual..so why is he shoving his tongue down his throat one night at the library?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Well, its a little after 1:30 AM here in Dubai, and having nothing due for college tomorrow, as well as insomnia resulted in this...

I'm hoping you guys like it and remember...BE NICE AND LEAVE A REVIEW! ITS FOR FREE PEOPLE! -_-

DISCLAIMER: i own nothing...

He owned the school, every guy wanted to be his friend, every girl wanted to date him. Teachers saw him as the bad boy trouble maker, they didn't exactly fear him, But they secretly wished he wasn't in whatever class they would be teaching.

Who am i talking about? Kendall Knight. The name alone would send shivers down the 'not-so-popular kids' , which is a nice way to say, _Nerds. _

_k_night's favourate thing to do if bored was to bully those socially less fortune. And guess what? I was on top of his list of people to mess with. Why you ask? That's pretty simple actually, I was Carlos Garcia. The hispanic 17 year old who came to America few years ago. To him, i was an outsider. I didn't belong here, and since the king of our high school thought i deserved my life to be a living hell, so did his friends. So every school day was a nightmare for me, i would be counting the hours till the day would be over and i would be able to get into my car and drive home, only to have Kendall knight invading my mind like he fucking owned it.

This was my second problem. Kendall was fucking hot. I say it and i mean it. True, he makes my life a living hell, and sometimes i want to fucking rip his head off, but other times, i want to do some _very _different things to him.

I was bisexual. I figured it out by the age of 15 and i wasn't ashamed of it. So i didn't hide it. I however made the mistake of bringing an ex boyfriend to school once, and letting everyone know who he was. Needless to say, i was Kendall's target from that day. Which didn't really make much sense, i mean, so i like boys as well as gays, so what? what is his fucking bussiness?

Kendall wasn't really the 'physical bully' , at least not with me. Maybe its the fact that he knew i used to play football and i was perfectly capable to stand up for myself. If he needed evidence, he could've asked "Jett" , another jerk who goes to school and he thought trying to hit me was his ticket to befriending Kendall, to both his, and my surprise, when kendall witnessed our little fight that ended up with a busted lip for me and a black eye and a broken nose for Jett, he made it clear that he would never be friends with him, saying it was embaressing to be friends with someone the hispanic kid managed to actually pin down and attack.

Ever sense, Jett avoided me like a pludge, and i wasn't really complaining, last thing i needed was another jerk ruining my life. Bad enough i had one who was doing that job quite perfectly! making me want to jump his bones at the same time.

I was attracted to the Jerk Kendall, i was brave enough to admit that fact, but it didn't make my life any easier though. Kendall knew i liked guys as well as girls, so when the verbal bullying started, i would just ignore it, or look him straight in the eye and smirk, almost like i knew something he didn't. Apparently, Kendall didn't like that, not one bit.

The 'verbal bullying continued in public, but a whole new kind of bullying started happening in private. I worked at the school library after school for extra money and because of that, i had to stay really late at school somedays. It all started three weeks ago.

I was finishing up arranging the books when i heard some noises, i was given the keys earlier and i was asked to close before i leave so i assumed i was the only one in the library, but the noises i was hearing said otherwise.

I took a deep breath and looked around, apart from the small light coming from the lamp above my head, the rest of the library was pitch black. _was i imagining things? i could've sworn i heard someone something._

I decided to ignore everything and just return to work, but suddenly i felt a warm breath behind my ear that sent shivers down my spine. I turned around to come face to face with my worst nightmare. The fucking gorgeous nightmare, _Kendall Knight._

"What the fuck? What are you doing here? you nearly gave me a heart attack!" i snapped at him. It was late, i was tired and not in the mood for his stupid games.

"Scared Carlitos?" He leaned in, whispering right next to my ear, his lips gently brushing against my earlobe.

_'Carlitos?' Did he just give me a pet name?_

_"W_hat did you just call me?" I asked again just to make sure i wasn't starting to hear things.

He ignored my question completely and leaned even closer, _what the hell was he doing_? our bodies were almost touching, and him being this close was doing things to both my brain, and well...somewhere else i _really _didn't need to be feeling right now. As if fate was trying to tease me even further, he came closer, if that was even possible, and whispered against my ear, his breath hot against my neck "But don't you fags love it when men do such things?"

I cringed at the word, one thing i didn't tolerate was being called that, i would usually ignore whatever was coming out of his mouth, but he was so asking for it. So he was about to get the shock of a lifetime.

I harshly pushed him away, he wasn't expecting me to fight back, so he stumbled few steps back before gaining his balance and pushing me right back, only to find myself slammed against a wall, his body few inches away, His hands were pressed against the wall, pressing me between his body and the wall.

_What's with him and personal space today? _

"Don't you think you're a little too close Knight?" i said looking straight into his eyes. I wasn't about to show fear and let him think he had total control of the situation. Even though techniqually, i was the one squished between him and the wall, but i still refused to just cave in.

"Like i said, i thought your type liked to be in such positions." He said smirking. God i wanted to punch that smirk of his face.

"Well i'm so touched that you care about what my 'people' like and dislike, but if you don't mind, i have work to do" I said, waiting for him to get a hint and back off, but that never happened. His eyes kept staring into mine, almost dearing me to push him away again. Last time i did that, i was slammed into a wall, what could the outcome be this time?

Deciding it was worth the try, i shoved him off and walked away, i flt a strong grip on my arm, and even though it wasn't really tight, i decided to finally make a move, and screw him over as well.

I quickly turned around, slmming him into the same wall he slammed me into minutes ago, and leaned in, few inches seperating our lips, i could smell his breath and it was intoxicating, he smelled like mint and chocolates, was that even possible?

That's when i decided to go for it, whatever happens , happens, i just had to do it now or i'll never have the opportunity again.

"Want to know what "my kind" is like Knight? i'll show you what we're like" i whispered into his ear and i heard him gasp as i nibbled on his neck, he stood completely still, i didn't know whether he was actually enjoying it or if he was frozen to death, but i was finally getting my revenge on him, and it was aslo a fantasy come true, so i decided to enjoy it while it lasts.

I left the neck and went straight to his lips, smashing mine against them, he was still frozen, so i decided to push my luck to see how far would i be able to go before he pushes me away.

_Why didn't he push me away yet? could he be...no Carlos, FOCUS!_

I slowly moved my fingers along his sides, feeling his body shiver against my touch, once my fingers brushed over his crotch, he gasped again, i used this to my advantage, sticking my tongue into his mouth, exploring it. That's when he finally snapped out of whatever state he was in. But to my shock, he didn't push me away. Not even close. I felt strong arms grab my waist and he was returning the kiss with such passion, if anyone saw us, they would never guess we were enemies.

_He was FUCKING kissing me back!_

His hands were now in my hair, while mine were on his cheeks. I pushed my body against him, i moaned into his mouth as i felt his own erection rubbing against mine.

_wait..what? HIS erection?HOLY SHIT!_

The fucker was enjoying this! All this time of him teasing me and bullying me for being bisexula, and he was no different.

He was still kissing me, his tongue fighting mine for dominance, i gave it to him, just to see what he would do, and he started exploring my mouth, somehow managing to hit every sensitive spot within my mouth, the erection rubbing desperately against my thigh suggested he was enjoying this just as much as i was. If not more.

Deciding that this was enough, i pulled away. Lips still slightly toughing his. and whispered "Don't ever think about touching me again..."

And with that i left, but i could've sworn i heard him whisper "I'm just getting started.."

If you guys want me to continue...then you know what to do!

Hint: REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, alerts, and everything! i'll try to update daily because i'm excited now! :p

As for the grammar and spelling mistakes, i'll fix them and repost the first chapter again... :)

so, read, enjoy, let the imagination go wild...oh and Review!

Chapter 2.

Ok..I did _NOT_ see that coming! I figured if i actually kissed him, he would freak out and probably run away. He kissed me back, and with such desperation that shocked me to no end. Needless to say, this kiss was all i could think about when i went home that night. Luckily for me, it was the weekend, so i had 2 days off from Kendal and all that confusion. However, i figured that just meant i didn't get to see him**. **_Thinking about him...completely different story._

_I just couldn't get that kiss out of my mind. Did i want it to happen again? you bet i did. So did it happen again? ...oh yeah! along with so much more stuff! a little too much stuff if you asked me!_

By Sunday i was nervous to head to school. I didn't know what to expect. After i parked the car and entered the school, glancing around, Kendall was no where in sight. _Thank god!_

A sudden pat on my shoulder resulted in a very un-manly scream from me! I looked to my right and thankfully, it was Logan! Logan was my bestfriend. He was one of the very few people who accepted me when i first moved to the States and even after everyone knew i was bisexual, he still stood by me! I loved him for it_...don't get ahead of yourselves, i loved him as a brother! _

_"Don't sneak up on me like that! you nearly gave me a heart attack!" i hissed at him!_

He just laughed , seconds later he asked "Did you forget your phone at home yesterday? I tried calling you after school. Around the time you were supposed to be working in the library, but got your voicemail!"

_ya well...i was busy having kendall's tongue down my throat._

"Oh, i must've left it on silent, sorry!" i whispered hoping i wasn't blushing._ Last thing i need is to look like a flustered school girl who just gotten her first kiss!_

"It's cool. I Just wanted to check if you were busy today...so are you?" he asked.

_..Yes! hopefully i'll be getting more tongue action from a certain blond!_

Instead i said, "Not really, what did you have in mind?" i asked looking at him.

_oh no...the excitement in his eyes had trouble written all over it._

"There's this new club that opens tonight, everyone is talking about it...you still have your fake ID right?"

_Oh god, not again!_

"Logan, last time we went into a club, you got so wasted, i had to literally _Slap you _to convince you that i wasn't Justin Bieber!" i hissed giving him a cold glare.

He blushed and muttered something about it being his first time to drink and that he had more control now.

_More control my ass!_

Before we had the chance to continue our conversation, i saw the one and only Kendall knight approaching us from across the hall.

_perfect...just perfect!_

"Oh look, its the fag and his little boyfriend" Kendall sneared. Instead of replying i did a much simpler thing, i gave him the middle finger and kept walking.

"He does know i'm straight right?" Logan asked turning around to see Kendall and his 'pack' walking away laughing about something. probably us!

"I don't think he cares Logan!" i said back.

Suddenly logan paled and nudged me to look at my right, i did, and let out an angry sigh and turned back to logan, who was in a trance.

"Dude, drooling!" i simply said.

To my right, Camille was putting something into her locker , closing it and walking away. Catching us, she smilled and waved hello.

"Hey guys...Logan, nice shirt" she said with a wink. And just like that, she was gone.

I turned back towards logan, raising an eyebrow at his facial expression.

"What?" i said. He seemed to have something to say.

"Would it be weird if i never change this shirt ? like ever again?"

_I just stared. why doesn't he just ask her out so they would fuck and get it over with!_

_"_Why don't you ask her out and get it over with?" i asked.

"because she'll say no. and i'll be crushed, then i'll get into depression and start raising cats and that..."He started

"..Is the reason you'll die a virgin?" i said with a smirk!

He punched my shoulder with a smile, still blushing slightly at what happened few seconds ago.

"I still think you should ask her out! you both are equally insane! its bound to workout!" i said laughing at his facial expression. He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts about him and camille, doing what? i _really _didn't need to know!

Once we walked into class, i noticed the teacher was changing our seatings for some reason.

"you two are late, hurry and check the seating chart to see who is going to be your project partner for this semester, and take a seat next to them." she said going back to the papers she had in hand.

We walked towards the chart and once i saw who my 'partner' was, i had to fight the urge to curse upon seeing my name next to Knight's name.

"You have got to be shitting me!" i muttered. Gaining a short laugh from Logan, however he hurried off once he saw me glare at him.

Glaring at the teacher as well, i slowly walk towards him. Just as expected, he sat all the way back.

"well well well, look who i'm paired with" he smirked. I glared.

"shut up!" i simply said. I noticed the seat he left empty was the one connected to the wall, while he took the one next to it. I couldn't help but remember how it also meant i was caught between him and a wall again.

_Irony anyone?_

"Would you like maybe move so i'd get in?" i said, i was tired and not in the mood to go into one of our pointless arguments.

He pushed his chair against the wall, giving me few inches of space infront of him to get in. I just stared. There was no way i'd get in without rubbing all over him.

"Really?" I blinked. He wasn't going to move.

i let out a sigh and just tried to get into my seat. Like i thought, i had to almost sit in his lab to get inside, and the jerk was smirking.

"Jerk" i whispered.

"As if you didn't enjoy it" he smirked back.

"Only as much as you did last night" It was my turn to smirk, seeing how his eyes went wide with shock.

However he didn't say anything back. I smirked again!

_That felt GOOD!_

_By the time school was over, i had few hours to get home, get ready and head to the club._

_I called logan on my way home._

_"Hey Carlos" he said as he picked up._

_"Hey. Listen, i'm the one driving us to the club later. I want you no where near your car! clear?"_

_i heard him laughing._

_"Fine! Gives me the opportunity to drink with less worrying about the ride home"_

_"How responsible!" i said, voice dripping with sarcasm._

_"See you in few! And look older! if we get caught, i'll kill you myself!"_

_"I love you too! Bye!" and with that, i hanged up!_

Go on...

Review review review!

* You know you want to * ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I took a look around, apparently getting into the club wasn't hard. The place was packed.

"Too much people" i screamed to logan, but he didn't hear a word i said. Hell, i wasn't able to hear my own voice over the music played. My eyes kept roaming, trying to grasp all i was seeing in front of me. There were people rubbing all over each other on the dance floor, people sitting by the bar enjoying the complimentary drinks the bar offered as a celebrating its opening, a couple was making out by one of the room's corners, and on one side of the club, two doors were located. _Bathrooms i guess... _

Logan pulled me by the arm, leading the way to ..the bar.

"We haven't been here for five minutes and you're already going for the drinks?" I glared.

"Don't be like that! plus you're the one driving, so let me have fun! And grab yourself a drink while you're at it. At least to get you into the partying mood" he said, the turned towards the bartender, asking for 2 drinks and flashing her the ID as well as a smile. The girl blushed and went to get the drinks.

Seconds later, the girl was back with two glasses in hand and placing them on the table then walking away. "You do realize she thinks you are 23 right?" I pointed. "and that your name is John?"

"well, Then i will be 23 year old John for tonight! Now don't be so lame and grab your drink!"

"One drink!" i said taking my glass from the table.

"Fine Fine, just drink!" Logan said. "Oh boy...Just great!" he said while looking across the dance floor. I turned around to see what he was looking at, but didn't notice anything special.

"What are you looking at? seen anyone we know?" I asked, still trying to see what he noticed earlier.

"There, on the dance floor, dancing with the brunette in the short black dress"

I looked where he was pointing, ..._oh boy!_

On the dance floor, the one and only Kendall Knight was dancing...more like dry humping the brunette. Great, so seeing him at school wasn't enough, i had to deal with him over here too?

_Perfect! Just Fucking Perfect!_

"This is going to be a long night" I said gulping down the rest of the drink i had in hand and nodding at the bartender for another. Seconds later she was back with two more drinks.

"What happened to the One drink rule?" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

"If i have to deal with Kendall tonight, i definitly need more that just one drink."

I turned around, giving the dancing couple my back, pretending to be interested in reading the special cocktails the bar offered, when suddenly ..

"Well, Well, Well...If it isn't the fag and his little boyfriend." I didn't even need to turn around to see who was talking.

"Leave, Knight" I said still not bothering to make any eye contact. Suddenly i felt hot breath on the back of my neck, "i would, But this is so much more fun Garcia, but its such shame all you can do is drink. Not that i can say i'm shocked really, after all, its you we're talking about."

I drank the rest of my second drink, i could feel the sensation kicking in, but not enough to make a fool of myself, suddenly, an idea came to mind, it was not something i would do, _Ever_ , but i was in the mood to mess with Kendall's head, if what i had in mind worked, it'll be the _best _night _EVER_!...if not, ...i didn't really want to think of all the embarressment i would have to go through. Probably for the rest of my life.

_But i was going to do it! Lets hope for the best..._

I turned around, coming face to face with a smirking kendall, he had a tight white shirt, first few bottons opened, giving a great view of his broad chest. Along with a pair of tight black pants. He looked hot, and the fucker knew it.

_"Watch me" i said._

I roughly pushed his shoulder with mine, walking away. He followed me, i went up to the DJ , muttered something into his ear, he smirked, asked if i'm sure i wanted to do this. I took a deep breath, said yes and took the mic he offered.

I was dressed in a fitting black shirt and light blue Jeans, a silver necklace hiding beneath the shirt yet somehow showing whenever i would move.

I opened the first 2 bottons on my shirt and suddenly the music died down, before people started complaining, the DJ spoke.

"Don't worry, don't worry, we are no where near the end of this night, however, one of our guests wants to give you all a special performance, for his own sake, i hope he's good... the crowd laughed and as asked, they made some space on the dance floor.

The music started, i could feel all eyes on me, i truely hope i wasn't in over my head...

_So hot out of the box_

_Can we pick up the pace_

_Turn it up, heat it up_

_I need to be entertained_

_Push the limit, are you with it?_

_Baby don't be afraid_

_Imma hurt you real good baby_

I let the music take over, and i went all the way, to my surprise, the crowd went _WILD!_ Cheers were heard from every corner of the room, it was like everyone stopped what they were doing and everyone started singing and singing along, and i thanked god for having a decent voice, but i couldn't help but look for kendall.

_Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say_

_Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display_

_I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed_

_Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name_

There he was, standing to the right, first row, his eyes dark and he was staring at me in a way that made me cringe, i thanked god all those people were around, other wise he would so be raping me right now!

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on until it's over_

I loved the effect i had on him, deciding to push my luck further, i started dancing, hips moving along with the music, moving between the crowd, the bodies started dancing, rubbing on me, but i was actually enjoying all this attention.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Making my way to a certain blonde, i stood right behind him, pushing my body to lean against him, holding the mic with one hand, the other holding one of his hips rubbing myself all over him, making sure he feels my dick rubbing against his ass.

_Oh!_

_I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

He was completely frozen, i sneaked my hand from his hips, all the way to his chest, fingers gentry brushing his clothed nub, i felt him shudder under my touch.

_'Sall right_

_You'll be fine_

_Baby I'm in control_

_Take the pain_

_Take the pleasure_

_I'm the master of both_

_Close your eyes, not your mind_

_Let me into your soul_

_I'm gonna work it 'til your totally blown_

Finally snapping out of it, Kendall turned around, his green eyes were almost black with lust now, he was sweating, and once my eyes travelled to his pants, i could clearly see how _excited _he really was.

_No escaping when I start_

_Once I'm in I own your heart_

_There's no way to ring the alarm_

_So hold on 'til it's over_

I pulled him towards me, making sure his erection rub against my thigh, he opened his mouth in a gasp and his eyes automatically closed at the friction. making sure the feeling doesn't last much longer, i gently pushed him away, returning to the center of the floor, automatically people re-formed the circle around me, bodies swaying along to my singing.

_Oh!_

_Do you know what you got into_

_Can you handle what I am about to do_

_'Cause it's about to get rough for you_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

_Oh I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet_

_You thought an angel swept you off your feet_

_But I'm about to turn up the heat_

_I'm here for your entertainment_

Repeating the last verse two more times, i stopped along with the music and the crowd went wild, i laughed, shook hands, said thank you about a million times, and struggled to get back to the bar where i assumed logan was still seated, probably flirting with the bartender and drinking his tenth drink.

"Holy shit! What was that?" I heard a scream from behind me, turning around to find logan. His eyes were wide.

"How was i?" I asked while smirking. By the reaction of the crowd, i knew i nailed it, but it was good to hear it from a friend.

"Dude, That was hot! if I wasn't straight i would so do you right now!" He said and we both laughed. "But i'm not sure if i can say the same about Kendall, I was actually afraid he'd jump you right there on the dance floor. " We laughed again.

For some reason, i didn't see kendall's face for the rest of the night, logan said he probably left after all the sexual frustration and headed somewhere with some chick for a quick fuck. Deciding that this was _MY _NIGHT, I pushed all of my thoughts of Kendall to the side and decided to just enjoy the music and the company.

Few hours later, we were ready to head home. Almost everyone had already left, apart from a few guys trying to take two chicks home and a couple making out by the bathroom. Logan was wasted, and i asked the bartended to keep an eye on him while i go to the bathroom for a minute.

Making my way to the bathroom, i tried to ignore all the moaning coming from the couple making out and quickly rushed to the bathroom. As expected, it was empty, i was just about to unzip my pants when one of the doors opened, and none other than Kendall Knight walked in.

"You fucking tease" he harshly whispered, he was drunk.

"Kendall you're wasted. Go home!" I was about to return to my business when i felt two hands grab me by the waist, pushing me into one of the cubicles and hearing kendall locking the door.

"Kendall, open the door, this isn't funny" I was starting to get nervous. I was trapped with kendal. He was drunk. Not a good combination.

"But you look so hot right now..and to be honest, it makes my brain think dirty dirty thought ..things i could do to you to make _you scream my name_.

_Wait..What?_

Not giving me much time to grasp what he just said, he slammed me into the cubicle's door, roughly kissing me. His hands were all over my body, fighting to get my shirt off, few seconds later, it was gone, his came off right after, he started a trail of hot, wet kisses from my neck, down to my shoulder, and down to my nipple, gently biting it, causing me to let out a loud moan, he kept the trail of kisses until he reached the top of my jeans, literally fighting with the belt, he managed to get the jeans unzipped and roughly pulling it down, along with my boxers. I was too shocked to even move.

This was _Straight_ Kendall, who _Hated _me and his favourite thing to do was basically to make my life a living hell.

_This was so weird! Good weird! Fucking Good!_

I suddenly felt like lightning struck me. I looked down to see my dick in Kendall's hand, he was gently stroking me, i couldn't help but moan at the incrideble sensation, it felt _too good!_

I couldn't help but stare in shock as he leaned in, his tongue licking the pre-cum that was dripping from my dick. Before i even had time to react, he took the tip into his mouth, nearly giving me a stroke. The feeling was too intense, i was groaning and moaning loudly, it would've been completely embarressing if it wasn't for the fact that i didn't really give a shit at that moment.

Kendall started bobbing his head up and down, looking for a rythem, and it was nearly driving me over the edge. I knew i wouldn't last much longer this way, once his hands started foundling my balls, i started shaking , knowing it was happening.

"_K-KendaaaaalL...i'm-m gonnaaa Oh god...KENDALLLLLL" _ I screamed exploding into his mouth. To my shock, he swallowed it all, still sucking, to make sure it was completely over.

Once he pulled back and stood up, my legs could no longer support me, and i nearly fell on the floor, only to find myself supported by a pair of strong arms. He silently pulled me back up to me feet, dressing me since i wasn't able to even move, and just like that, he headed to the door, before stepping out, he turned around, his eyes screamed that he wanted to say something, but without a word, he turned again and left. Leaving me behind, leaning for support on the wall and still trying to catch my breath.

That's the end of chapter 3!

If you want chapter 4 TOMORROW...hit the review botton! GO! NOW! :P


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god i SERIOUSLY love your guys! Thanks AGAIN for all the reviews and alerts!

Keep 'em coming! :D

Chapter 4

Finally managing to catch my breath, i started walking out of the bathroom again, making my way back to logan, who apparently was passed out on the floor.

"Get up buddy" I said pulling him to his feet. He groaned saying something about his head hurting.

The girl was nowhere in sight, so i just grabbed my jacket and headed out to the car.

Once i dropped logan home, i headed to my place. Walking into the house, i quitely made my way to my room, trying not to wake anyone up. Not even having the strength to change my clothes, i just headed to bed.

I woke up the next day with a major headache which was _VERY _unfair considering the fact i didn't drink that much last night. Grabbing my fone, i found six missed call, two voicemails and a message.

Deciding to check them later, i went down to the kitchen for a cup of coffee and an asprin. 15 minutes later, i was starting to feel much better. But i couldn't help but think about what happened last night. Ok so there is no way in hell kendall is straight. Straight guys usually recieve not give blow jobs. So that option was out. Then why all the teasing? suddenly it hit me...he didn't want to come out. That, or he was in love with me!

_He couldn't be...right?_

Suddenly my phone rang, it was logan, deciding i couldn't hide much longer, i picked up.

"Hello" I said

"What the fuck happened last night?"

"umm, what do you mean?"

"Carlos, EVERYONE is talking about it"

_oh shit..._

"Logan what are you talking about? what is everyone talking about?"

"The little show you pulled on Kendall last night"

"You mean the song?"

"Well, _THAT_ along with all the dry humping you two were doing."

"What dry humping?There was no dry humping!"

"Its all over the web!"

"Oh crap!"

"You are like a popstar right now!"

"should i be excited?"

"well, that depends..."

"On?"

"How you look at things.."

"I have no idea what you're on about"

"Well, you can get all excited about everyone knowing you are a superstar in the making.."

"Or?"

"Or you can get worried sick what kendall is gonna do to you after the little "gay show" you pulled on him last night.

_Oh you have no idea..._

"I'll be fine. Am i seeing you today?"

"I'll be at your place in 15"

"Ok great! see ya!"

_Well, this year just got much more interesting..._

Exactly 15 minutes later, Logan was sitting in my room. I was nervous about whether or not i should tell him. He could keep a secret, that i knew for sure.

_Oh, what the hell...he IS my bestfriend after all. Plus i was dying to share the news.._

"Umm...Logan"

"Yeah?"

"There is something i need to tell you"

"Shoot"

"I kinda need you to pay attention for this"

"I am!" He said sitting across from me, a soda in hand, he was about to take a sip when i said:

"Kendall gave me a blow job last night.."

As soon as i said the word, he choked on the soda, it ended up all over my face and shirt.

"He did WHAT?"

"He ...gave me a blow job"

"Kendall gave you a blow job?"

"YES"

"Kendall..Kendall? Our Kendall? THE Kendall? Kendall-I hate Carlos Garcia and my aim in life is to make him suffer- Kendall?"

"YES LOGAN"

"wow...way to go dude! you were hot last night to the point you turned him gay !"

"umm..not exactly"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see..."

"Carlos, spill it!"

"It wasn't the first time things get heated up between us"

"Wait what? this wasn't the first time?"

"If you're talking about the blow job, then yeah it was, but all the making out and.."

"YOU TWO MADE OUT?"

"Yes.."Carlos whispered looking at the floor.

"And you never thought of sharing this with me sooner?"

"It happened few days ago.."

"Still you should've...!" Logan started then stopped mid-sentence, "wait a minute, if you two are all into this confusing sexual stuff, why is he still teasing you?"

"I have no idea!"

"Well, are you planning on talking to him?"

"And say what? Hey kendall...thanks alot for the blow job, oh by the way, let me know when would you like to recieve one? ...Focus logan!"

"Ok Ok sorry...But what now? Is he still going to be a jerk to you? or will you two get together?"

i laughed!

"Get together? Logan we dont even know if he's gay"

"I thought that was obvious with his mouth sucking on your dick last night"

"good point!"

"Well, we got school in two days, we'll see what happens!"

Was i ready for this? Did i want to see him? What if he just denies the whole thing. The way he was looking at me last night before he leaves, this look said something but it was like he was too scared to admit it. As crazy as it might seem, i think he might actually have feelings for me, but he's scared of coming out.

_Could that be it?_

Two days passed, and i started freaking out on my way to school. What am i supposed to expect? how is he going to react? well..i guess we'll know with time.

Untill the lunch break, i didn't see Kendall, it was nerve wrecking. The only class we shared today was cancelled so i knew i wouldn't be seeing him there.

Making my way to the cafeteria to grab something to eat, i bought a sandwich and sat on an empty table, i didn't recognize Kendall was sitting on the table behind me untill i actually heard his voice.

"So Kendall, we all saw the video that Garcia kid did last night at the club. What's with all the rubbing?" James asked. He was one of Kendall's bestfriends and the second popular kid in school.

_Oh and he wasn't a fan of mine...he actually HATED me!_

"Kid's a fag, i'm hot...Do the math!"

Everyone on the table started laughing. i felt sick. I quickly got up, and everyone went quiet, apparently, they didn't notice me sitting. I felt sick to my stomach, i knew i was going to throw up, i needed the bathroom. Which means i need to turn around and face them.

_Great..I was acting like a pms-ing chick!_

Kendall's harsh words never affected me before. But i don't know why they did this time. I quickly turned around, trying to not make any eye contact, with tears were threatening to fall, last thing i needed was for him to see me in such state. Somehow i found myself staring right into Kendall's and before there was anything i could do, I slowly raised my hand, flipped him the middle finger and just walked away, but not before I saw Kendall's smile drop. He kept looking yet i forced myself to look away, running towards the bathroom before i end up with my processed breakfast all over the cafeteria floor.

I was excused for the rest of the day. I quickly grabbed my stuff and headed to the parking. This was too much for me to handle. Since when did a crush affect me THAT much? i needed a distraction. I had to have something or someone distracting me from the whole situation!

_..And Fast!_

It was like my prays were answered the next day in school. I was doing fine until i realized that my next class would be the class i shared with Kendall, i was starting to get nervous but out of no where, the principal showed up infront of me, behind him a tall brunette that was definitly an eye candy! He had spiked up brown hair, a tanned skin and piercing blue eyes, he was _ VERY _attractive, i had to stop myself from drooling!

"Carlos, this is Adam, he just transfered here, please take a look at his schedule and let him know where each of his classes are." The principal said.

I gave Adam a bright smile, he was blushing, his eyes dropped to the floor, his cheeks bright pink.

_...Oh Thank god!_

_"I'd love too..." _I said. Once the principal left i added, _"We don't see that many breath taking guys around here"_

If possible, he blushed even more, yet the smile on his lips suggested he was into this just as much as i was.

"Give me your schedule lets see what you've got next" I said trying to get the blue eye hottie to look at me.

He pushed his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the paper, after taking a look i laughed and said, "You're in almost all my classes. And guess what, we have Environmental Science right now, So lets get moving. He smiled and looked me straight in the eye.

_again...Thank you god!_

I walked next to Adam as we made our way to class. "You're not very talkative are you?" i teased.

"Only around certain people"

i pouted.

"Come on dude, i can so tell we'll have tons of fun together"

He was blushing again, and i have to admit, I was going to enjoy this a little too much.

We made our way into class, i saw that Kendall was already seated, my empty chair right next to him. I looked around for another empty chair before i turned towards the techer telling her about how Adam just transfered and how he was in this class and needed a partner. She gently smiled at him and asked him to go take a seat next to Jett. For my good luck, Jett was sitting right in front of me and kendall. So when we reached to where Jett was sitting, i leaned against Adam, making sure Kendall had the perfect view, and whispered in his ear "Just wait till we get out of here, and i'll show you some _REAL fun"_

Adam gasped right in front of Kendall, and his face turned about five different shades of red. Yet there was no way Kendall missed the smile that played on Adam's lips as he _FINALLY _turned to look at me saying "I can't wait!"

I laughed and winked at him. All this was happening right in front of Kendall. Even though i pretended to not be giving him any attention, i could help but notice how his fingers were almost white from how hard he was holding the sides of the desk, and the pure look of hate, maybe with a hint of jealousy, that was clear on his face.

_Oh yeah..This was payback alright!_

I made my way towards my chair, to my surprise, Kendall just got up, giving me the chance to pass between him and his desk without having to touch him at all. For some reason i didn't like it. Not at all...

That's it for Chapter 4...Things are about to get pretty interesting. The more reviews i get, the faster i update! :D

what are you waiting for?

Go on! Hit the Review button! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, i'm so glad you guys are enjoying reading this story as much as i'm enjoying writing it! :D

Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! Make sure you keep them coming! :D

Chapter 5.

Once class was over, i waited for Kendall to get up so i could leave, I also noticed that Adam had already got up and was now waiting -apparently for me- by the door. I couldn't help but thank god for making me cross paths with this guy. Even though he didn't know about me and Kendall, he seemed to know what i wanted him to do, and was doing it without even realizing it. Or at least that's what i thought.

"What are you doing with him?" Kendall suddenly spoke. I just glared at him. Was he serious?

"What do you mean what am i doing with him?" i snapped back.

"I mean, why him? you don't even know the guy and you're throwing yourself all over him, it's pathetic!" He said. I couldn't help but notice the clear jealousy in his voice.

"Hide the jealousy Kendall...it might actually add to your credibility" I smirked.

His eyes got wide. His face was all red , not sure whether it was anger or embarressment, but it made him look even more fuckable at that moment, i was finding it hard to stay calm and not do something stupid... I was considering rape ...too stupid?

_Probably!_

"I'm not jealous Garcia! For that to happen, i need to be gay!...Which i'm not!" He whispered.

"So sucking off another guy is a straight guy natural act? wow i Really didn't know that! Does that apply to swallowing Cum too? you know, just to be sure" I whispered back. Making sure he heard.

Then i leaned closer to him, i was aware that we were not alone, that Adam was probably still standing by the door, but i couldn't leave Kendall without a little payback for what he said earlier.

I was standing a little _too close _to Kendall now, I was certain he could feel my breath on his neck. My hand sneaked its way into the front of his pants, and i roughly cupped him through his jeans. He gasped but before he could push my hands ways , i pushed him back. His back roughly slammed against his own desk, I found this my chance and i brought my lips to his. He was too shocked to kiss me back. I started softly chewing on his bottom lip.

The jerk wouldn't part his lips for my tongue to enter, so i went to plan B. I slowly opened his zipper and pulled his pants down, they fell to the floor. Few seconds later his boxers followed. His eyes shot open as he felt my hand come into direct contact with his dick while my mouth left his lips and started working on his neck.

"t-the Classroom...S-Students..w-will ..Oh god..See ..u-us" Kendall struggled to finish the sentence. Not that i can blame him. It is quite hard to speak when someone is jerking you off.

I quickly turned my head to the classroom's door. Only to find that Adam has left and closed the door behind him.

_Have i mentioned i totally love that dude!_

"Door is closed...Jerk!" I whispered as i returned to his neck, my hand still working on his dick. I was rubbing the tip of it using my thumb, it was already leaking, giving me the perfect lube to work with. I slowly left the tip, and started moving my hand along the length, making sure that my strokes apply enough pressure at the base and that my thumb gently brushes the tip when i reach it. The way Kendall was shaking told me he wasn't going to last long. I started stroking him faster, watching his head falling back as he gasped and screamed my name as he orgasmed. It was a fucking hot scene, i was starting to feel my own dick twitching at the view of Kendall cuming all over my hand.

I slowly backed away, admiring the hicky that was now formed on the blonde's neck, who was still breathing hard and leaning against the desk to support himself. I smirked as i whispered

"_That's for being a jerk earlier..."_

With that, i turned around and made my way to the door, still giving him my back, i said "By the way Kendall...Not gay my ass!" and with that, i walked out of class, feeling his eyes on my back.

Once I reached home i called Logan, I just had to talk to someone, and sense Logan was after all, my bestfriend, it was his duty to listen to me.

"So after that i tightened my grip on his di..." I was saying before he yelled stopping me mid-sentence.

"DUDE...TOO MUCH FUCKING INFORMATION!"

"Sorry...you asked what happened" i whispered.

"I did not need to know what happened WITH ALL DETAILS!" He said yelling towards the end again.

"Ok ok no more details i promise! Just enough with the yelling!"

"Fine!"

"So then what?"

"He started shaking and orgas..."

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL COME OVER TO KICK YOUR ASS SO HARD, YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT ...FOREVER!"

I was cracking up on the other side of the line, i guess he didn't like that because all of a sudden, he hanged up on me!

_He hanged up on me!_

Still laughing, i dialed his number again, after letting the phone ring for few seconds he picked up.

"One more graphic piece of information about Kendall and his dick, and i'm ending this fucking friendship!" He said before i could say anything.

"hahaha ok, deal! No more dick talk i promise!" I said, still laughing at the whole situation.

"Well, i guess you owe Adam a 'Thank you' card. I mean, he is sort of is the reason you and kendall..you know" Logan said.

"ya i guess, but i can't help but fear that Adam might think i'm interested in him" I replied.

"What could possibly give him THAT idea?" Logan said, his voice filled with sarcasm.

"Ok fine. I admit i might have initiated the idea, but you know me. I couldn't help it!"

"Well mr. I couldn't help it, what do you plan on doing?...and DON'T say that you'll use Adam to make Kendall jealous!"

"Why not?"

"Because there is no way this would end well!"

"Lets just see what happens, for all we know, Adam might not even be intersted in me at all..."

_Yeah Right!_

**Next Day At School**

For some reason i was avoiding both Adam and Kendall, possibly because i did not want any drama. But like always, once you try to avoid somone, the entire universe plot against you, which is why i came face to face with Adam during first class.

"Hey" Adam said once i took a seat next to him. The teacher wasn't there yet, which gave us few minutes to chat.

_Oh Joy!_

"Hey Adam.." I awkwardly replid. "umm...about yesterday..." I started but for my luck, he cut me off, which was a good thing actually. Considering i had no idea how to continue the sentence.

"It's fine Carlos. I think i know what's going on here."

"y-you do?"

"You wanted to use me to make that blonde guy jealous right?"

"I..u-um, w-well..."

"I'll do it"

"Look I'm sorry. I know i was a jerk an...wait what?"

_Did he just say he'd do it?_

"I said i'll do it. I'll help you make blondie jealous"

And with that he gave me a pure smile. No anger, hate, not even a punch...which i really thought i deserve.

"Not that i'm not grateful, because i am..but why?" I couldn't help but ask. I had to know why did he want to help me make Kendall jealous.

"Because i've seen that type before. If i have the right personality in mind, he's a closet gay. Acts like a jerk to you in public, but is a horny bitch in private. He acts as if he hates every fiber of your being, yet when its just the two of you alone, he's all over you like he can't get enough. Am i right?"

"Oh yeah!"

He laughed. "Then you better be a good actor, because to make that type jealous, he must believe that i'm real competiton or else the whole thing will fail."

I smirked. "Well, you're a gorgeous guy, so acting should be easy and actually fun."

He blushed, which i couldn't help but find incredibly adorable.

_Oh this will be fun..._

_That's all for this chapter. You know what to do, that little button called 'Review' is calling for you! :p_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello Again, wow you guys are AWESOME! Like seriously! And i wanna thank each and everyone of you for the positive reviews! *Happy Dance* (Kendall style! :p)

So, as promised, Here's Chapter 6!

"Wait, so he busted you, _yet_ agreed to do it?" Logan asked . I could practically hear the shock in his voice.

"Yup! Dude, this guy is totally amazing! He wasn't even mad at me. I mean, if i was in his place, i would totally kick my ass! But him, he was so ok with helping me! its incredible!" I said.

"I still find it weird! and there is _NO WAY t_his would end well!"

"Have some faith will you!"

"You're just excited you'll get to mess around with _both _Adam AND Kendall!"

"Its acting with Adam! which means it'll only happen infront of Kendall to piss him off! The real fun will happen with kendall though! I mean the way his di..."

"Don't even _THINK about _continuing that sentence."

"Why are you such a fun spoiler?"

"I'm not! I just find it weird when you start talking about Kendall's reproductive organ!"

"Reproductive organ? Seriously Logan?"

"What?"

"You're weird!"

"Yet you love me! In a bro way! right?"

"Just say the word Logan, and i'll shake your world!"

"You're sick!"

"Yet _you LOVE ME!"_

"I still think you're sick though!"

"You're lucky we're still friends! "He muttered and as usual, i laughed.

_I really did love that guy!...as a brother!_

Next day, i woke up all excited. Today would be day one of my new mission. Mission "Make Kendall so fucking jealous that he either loses his mind or come and declare his lust for my dick".

_ok, I need a new name for this mission!_

I had already called Adam last night to let him know that instead of taking the bus, i'll pass by, along with Logan and he'll ride with us from now on. He wanted to know if Logan was aware of the plan and of course, being the amazing friend i am, i told him ...that he had no idea.

_So why did i do that?_

_S_imple, I needed him to act as natural as possible, and if he felt someone knew he was faking, his performance would not be as good as it would be if no one knew...That, and because Logan told me that he wants no part of this and that he did not want Adam to even know he's on to anything.

_Awesome friend right?_

I was waiting outside Adam's place for him to come out with Logan sitting next to me.

"Carlos, please think again about that stupid plan of yours, before you get everyone in trouble!" Logan said. He was looking pleadingly at me and for a split second, i wanted to call the whole thing off just for him.

"Logan, you KNOW Kendall, and you know how much he loves to make my life a living hell, plus, he's been doing that for a pretty long time, what harm could possibly happen ? i mean really, its just some innocent fun! what's the worst that could happen?" I replied trying to avoid his eyes. I knew i was playing with fire here, but i just had to give Kendall a taste of his own medicine...

"What if you fall in love with both of them in the process? or what if Adam falls for you? he's the one who'll end up hurt. And seriously, a person who agrees to a plan as stupid as yours, must be either really demented or just plain idiotic! no offence!"

I glared at him..._what's with him and insulting me lately?_

_"_Just sit back and enjoy the show!" I said as i saw Adam's front door open. The guy looked _HOT. _Hair perfectly styled, clothes perfectly fitting, and those eyes..._oh damn! This is going to be so much fun!_

Logan must have noticed the look i was giving Adam as he was apporaching the car.

"Dude, stop with the eye rape! It's creepy!" He said rolling his eyes.

I decided to just ignore his comment and stare some more.

"Hurry up will you! get that sexy ass of yours in the car. We haven't got all day!" I screamed from behind the driver seat. He must have not expected me to mention the 'Sexy ass' infront of logan because all i got from him was a shocked expression and then a blush, and I could've sworn i saw him smirk right before he got into the car.

_Oh yeah, this will definitely be fun!_

Once i found a parking spot, i made my way out of the car, followed by Logan and Adam. Lucky for me, i saw Kendall and James getting out of Kendall's car. We made eye contact, and after few seconds, i noticed he didn't break it, so i raised an eyebrow saying "Take a picture Kendall, they last longer" I smirked as he quickly turned away.

Before he could think of a comeback, we heard Adam joining the conversation for the first time.

"Lets just go babe, the sooner we're done, the sooner i get to do this" and just like that, i found myself lightly pushed against my car, with Adam's lips attacking mine. I was just starting to get into the kiss when i heard Kendall say "argh, get a room you two" before i could reply, Adam did "I plan on it blondie, just not right now" and with that, Adam let go of my waist and pulled me to school, but i couldn't help but notice something different in Kendall's voice this time, it wasn't anger or jealousy...but i wasn't entirely sure what it was...

Once we got into class, i made sure i sit next to Adam, forcing the poor kid who usually sat there to end up sitting next to kendall. Throughout the entire class, i could feel Kendall's eyes on the back of my neck. Adam made sure he'd lean in and whisper something in my ear so often, mainly it would be something far from flirting. Either about something related to class or something about Kendall, but to anyone looking, it sure looked like he was flirting.

_Not that i was complainig._

I couldn't help but start thinking about what Logan told me in the car, what if i fell for Adam, or what if Adam fell for me, that would make things get awkward between us. And to be honest, i actually did like the guy, or was attracted to him or whatever, but he knew i was doing this to get Kendall and nothing more.

_right?_

Almost as if Adam could hear my thoughts, he leaned in again, whispered in my ear "What are you thinking about?" I leaned to get closer and replied "I'm just worried that this might not end well.."

I didn't really want to tell him i was afraid he might fall for me. Just getting the idea into his mind was dangerous.

"you mean you're worried Kendall wouldn't get jealous?...Or that i might actually like you for real?"

_OK! What's with this guy and reading my mind?_

When i didn't reply he continued, "Well, to ease your mind, Kendall is totally Jealous, i mean just look at the dirty looks i recieve from him. as for me falling for you, don't worry, you're a great guy, good looking and all, but i just got out of a really bad relationship, and i think i actually want to stay single for a while. Only one who could change that is the brunette that's always hanging out with blondie. He's fucking gorgeous"

"James? well good luck man! He's straight." I replied. I was actually happy to know that Adam falling for me wasn't going to happen, and him crushing on James, that was just the cherry on top.

"No he's not." Adam simply said. Now _that _got my attention.

"You think James is gay?" I simply asked.

"Either that or he's bisexual"

"What makes you so sure?"

"The way he talks, walks, looks, plus that hair just _CAN NOT_ belong to a straight guy!"

"You think James is gay because he has great hair?"

"Just remember that i told you he's gay. And one day, you'll get to hear me say, 'I told you so'"

I laughed, apparently, it was louder than i expected, because the teacher stopped whatever she was saying, glared at me and then continued talking.

"By the way, someone really needs to tell logan to stop being so obvious with his crush on my cousin."

I couldn't help but laugh, but this time making sure i dont end up with another glare from the tacher. "Dude, i tried. Nothing seemed to work."

_wait, what?_

"Your cousin? Camille is your cousin?"

"Yes, but not a lot of people know though"

"wow, you have got to help him dude, poor guy, he's been crushing on her for so long!"

"Just tell him to act cool, and stop looking at her like he wants to do her. she'll come around"

"sure. But that won't happen."

"we'll see .. she's my cousin after all, i know how she functions."

_wow, could this guy be Logan's chance to get together with the girl of his dreams?_

We stopped talking when we heard the teacher announcing that class was over and that we could leave, me and Adam quickly got up.

I pulled logan aside as soon as we got out of class.

"I'm coming i'm coming, stop pulling me like that. my god!" He said. "What is it?" He asked with clear annoyance .

"Adam is Camille's cousin" I announced nearly jumping with excitement for him.

"ok that's good for...WHAT?" He yelled. "Dude, he has got to help me! He's helping you isn't he. Please ask him to help me! please, please, please!" Logan was nearly on his knees by the end of his sentence.

"Dear god! Get up!" I said pulling him up. "He already said he will."

"Have i told you how much i like this guy! I mean, how smart and incredible he is!"

_wasn't he demented and idiotic few hours ago?..._

Instead of saying this, i just laughed and told him what Adam told me about the whole ignoring camelle thing. He said he would try and do it.

_Yeah righ!_

_Not alot of sexual tension i know , but i had to figure a way for poor logan to at least have a chance with Camille :p I'm also thinking of adding a chapter or 2 with Kendall's P.O.V, yes? no? ...maybe? Do let me know! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Hey again!

Like always, i want to thank everyone for their amazing reviews! This is my first Kenlos fiction and i'm so glad im not the only one who is enjoying this story! This Chapter will be in Kendall's P.O.V , I'm trying to make the story a little more dramatic and..well, sexy :p So have an open mind with what you're about to read...

Enough of me talking, here's Chapter 7!

**Kendall's P.O.V**

It was our first hockey practice for this year, but as the coach, i wanted the old team members to have a private practice before the actual tryouts, to see who was getting better and who needed more work. It was also a good oportunity to see where the team weakness where, and what position were needed to be replaced. Once practice was over, the entire team made their way to the showers, laughing and teasing each other but i couldn't focus on what they were saying, only one thing was on my mind.

_Carlos..._

I quietly made my way into one of the private showers , locking the door behind me. I waited till the water reached an acceptable tempreture then stepped in. I could feel my muscles relaxing under the water pressure, and i couldn't help but let my mind wonder. Almost automatically, i started thinking about the one person who was definitely going to be the death of me.

_Carlos..._

Everything about this guy amazed me, looks, personality, everything! He was what i could never be, and what i could never have. He was gorgeous, confident, happy, flirty, fun, and an amazing friend who takes no bullshit from anyone.

And that was the problem, i was the complete opposite. So maybe I acted like i owned the fucking school, and in a way, i did. I was the cool jock that all the guys wanted to be friends with, and all the girls wanted to date. Only problem, i wasn't interested in girls. I never were.

_That's right! ... The famous Kendall Knight...is in fact, gay. _

You're probably wondering, "so, if he's gay, why is he torturing Carlos Garcia about his sexuality?"

Simple really, because he could do what i never can. That is, being himself. My whole life, i have been pretending to be someone i'm not. I would go through girlfriends like water, and dated girls that straight guys would dream about. But none of that mattered to me, because none of these dates were even close to what i wanted, or desired. They weren't guys!

_Actually... they weren't Carlos..._

And this was another reason why i was torturing that guy, it all started when he brought one of his ex boyfriends to school with him, i was so full of jealousy, i couldn't handle it, and in fear that it would show, and that i might blow my cover, i started bullying him, telling him how unworthy he was and how gays are disguisting, but i didn't believe any of the shit i was telling him, simply because i knew it wasn't true. There was nothing wrong with being gay. However, there _was _something wrong with not having the balls to accept it and just live with it.

I was doing just fine, hiding my sexuality and my attraction to the hispanic guy, up until few weeks ago, that damn night in the library, i don't know what came over me, but i couldn't control my feelings that night, and the way he looked and smelled up close...AND then there's there's the whole 'Carlitos' situation!

_CARLITOS?_.._where did that come from? _

So when he started kissing me, i was too shocked to react, but when i started thinking, he initiated this, so he must be at least attracted to me, that's when i decided to throw my cover out the window, and just go with it, seconds later, we were all over each other, if he hadn't broken the kiss, god knows what i would've done next. Or that little show he pulled on me that night in the club, that was the hottest thing i have ever seen. The way he looked, sang, danced, all the rubbing on me, the feeling of his dick aginst my ass, all that, plus the few drinks i had in an attempt to calm my nerves down, however, it backfired because apparently i locked him in one of bathrooms and gave him a fucking blowjob. I was able to taste him in my mouth the next day.

I couldn't help but remember all the moaning and groans i forced out of him, i'm not sure how that made me look, i mean, after all i was Kendall knight, the homophobic guy who made his life a living hell throughout highschool. Why was i suddenly in front of him, on my knees, with his fucking dick in my mouth.

I remembered how weak he was after he orgasmed, and how i had to dress him because he could hardly move, and right before i leave, i wanted to tell him i wanted him, that i wanted to hold him close, to call him mine, but i was too afraid to do it. So i just left.

And the next day, i avoided him at all costs, i was too afraid to talk to him, he knew my secret, and that terrified me. So i did what i do best, I acted as if the blowjob never happened and that all the rubbing and dancing was his fault because i'm hot and he's gay.

And i hated myself for it. I could see the hurt and pain in his eyes, but there was nothing i could do. At least, i forced myself to believe that there was in fact, nothing i could do. why?

_Because it made things much easier..._

I couldn't face my parents and tell them that their son is gay, i knew that my mother would love me no matter what, but it was my dad that stopped me. He _HATED _homosexuals, he was convinced they were disgusting and deserved to rot in hell. So yeah, i wasn't about to tell him my secret any time soon.

I was about to tell my mother a few times, but everytime i would try and tell her, either someone would interrupt us, or something happens and we would be forced to reschedule the conversation to another time... So it never happened, and i just stopped trying.

And now, just the idea that i have lost Carlos to this new guy, boils my blood. Who the hell was he? why was carlos with him? It was driving me mad but i knew it wasn't my place to do anything about it. Carlos wasn't mine, he didn't belong to me, and there was nothing i could do to stop him from dating whoever he wanted to date. But that didn't mean i had to like it.

I _hated it! _

The idea of this Adam guy kissing him, hugging him, it was driving me insane, yet there was nothing i could do about it. All i could do is watch while my heart ache with jealousy.

Well, i'll be damned if i let some new guy steal Carlos away from me. He's mine, he belongs with me! and i'll make sure they _BOTH_ know it very well.

With that plan in mind, i quickly finished taking a shower, got dressed and went home. Once i reached home, i quickly made my way into my bedroom, closing the door behind me. I took my phone out of my pocket and quickly dialed James's number.

"H-Hey man, w-whats up?" James said, sounding kind of out of breath.

"We need a plan" I replied.

"Plan?..."

I sensed he was waiting for me to elaborate on what i just said. That's when i freaked out. What was i supposed to tell him, nobody knew i was gay!... well nobody but Carlos.

"umm...This won't work over the phone. Can you come over?"

"S-sounds serious, j-just give me 30 minutes ...i'll be there."

"You live two minutes away! why do you need thirty? and whats with all the panting?"

"um...well..i-i kinda was in the middle of something..." and all of a sudden i hear sounds of people moaning and groaning over the phone and a male voice saying "Fuck him like the little slut he is" and suddenly everything goes _VERY _QUIET!

_well that's awkward..._

"...please tell me i'm not talking to you while you're jacking off!" Then my mind replayed what i heard seconds ago... "wait, were you watching _gay porn, James?"_

_" _I'll take shower and come! BYE!" and with that the line went dead.

_well, that was interesting...could james be..well he WAS watching gay porn! Holy shit this is weird!_

I decided to order some pizza for dinner while waiting for James to get here. I had a feeling this was going to be one long conversation...

Wow, making this was NOT easy! i'm so used to Carlos's P.O.V that i had a hard time trying to get into the mind of the 'bad ass' Kendall...as for the last part...i have no idea where that came from! :p


	8. Chapter 8

Wow! Chapter 8 already! ... have i mentioned i love u guys? :D

Oh, and keep in mind, its still Kendall's P.O.V!

CHAPTER 8

38 minutes. Thats exactly how long it took James to get to my place. He sent me a text asking me to open the door for him. Once i did, he quickly got in, avoiding any eye contact.

I decided there was no need to keep playing around, the topic will eventually come up. We both knew it would.

"So, gay porn huh?" I said, trying my best to not make it seem like i was judging him or anything.

"Listen Kendall, i know you well enough to know how you feel about homosexuals, but i've had enough hiding who i really am for your sake. Yes i'm gay. I have had a boyfriend before, and you never knew. All the girls i dated were for cover and i was not remotely interested in any of them. Want to make my life a living hell, go right ahead...SAY SOMETHING!" He started off calm and quiet, but he broke around the end, nearly screaming when he noticed i was just standing there smirking, not yelling at him or probably throwing random objects.

"Well...i admit it was shocking, but i can't really hold anything against you...simply because we're in the same exact situation!" I simply say. He just blinks, apparently not getting what i was hinting.

"So..you watch gay porn too?" He finally said. I had to fight the urge to smack the back of his head...

"No! i mean...yes, but thats not what i was trying to get you to realize" He raised an eyebrow figuring i wasn't done... "What are you trying to say? i'm not really following" He said.

"I'm gay...have been for the last four years." I said.

His jaw almost hit the floor. "W-W-WHAT?...YOU? Y-You are gay?" He stuttered, then took a deep breath to calm himself down then continued "But that makes absolutely no sense..If you're gay, why have you been bullying that Garcia kid all this time?"

"Well...this is sort of why i called you. The plan i need your help with ...its kind of about Carlos" I slowely said.

"Oh no, Kendall, i am done helping you torture that kid, he has done..."

"I need to fuck him"

That made james stop.

"I'm sorry, what?"He asked after a second.. "Cause i could've sworn i heard you say you wanted to fuck him"

"I did"

Then came a very awkward pause...He was just standing there, looking at me, blinking very often..probably waiting for the "GOTCHA" . As two minutes passed and i still nothing came out of my mouth..he took a deep breath and said:

"So let me get this straight, you've been gay for a while now, hiding it i assume, you have been making Carlos's life a living hell for quite a while now, and now you called me to ask for my help to , and i quote, 'fuck him?"

"Yup.."

"wow...i did not see THAT coming!"

"Look, i know its a shock, but you have got to help me. I can't STAND this Adam kid. And the way he's all over carlos, i HATE IT!"

"WOW...You're really hooked on that guy aren't you?"

"Don't mock me..you're not in a much better situation...even though i always had a feeling, no straight guy has hair like yours."

"Leave the hair out of this. This is about you and your twisted way of showing that Garcia kid that you want to fuck him sensless"

I blushed at the words, but i couldn't exactly argue.

"Well now you know, so how about you start HELPING!"

"What do you want me to do? seduce adam so he loses interest in Carlos so you can attack?"

My eyes got wide, my smile got bigger...

"Oh no! Kendall, NO! Absolutely NOT! I will not do such thing! not gonna happen! Kendal!" James was now freaking out...

"Why not?" I whined, "Plus Adam is totally your type" I tried.

"What type? ten minutes ago you didn't know i had a type!"

_Damn it!_

"Point is, you're my bestfriend, and according to the bestfriend code..."

"NO! No more codes! last time i followed one of your weird ass codes, i nearly lost all my body hair! So no! absolutely not!"

"JAMES! I NEED YOUR LOOKS TO SEDUCE ADAM AND GET HIM THE HELL AWAY FROM CARLOS!" I yelled desperately. "Plus you might get a kick out of it. Adam isn't exactly bad looking!"

"Adam is great looking...from a gay man's point of view"

"yeah i agree...NOT THE POINT! so, you'll do it? pleaseeeeeeeeee"

"ARGH! Fine, stop nagging! i'll try! but i don't promise! I might not even be his type."

"James, you're everyone's type!"

"You have a point. Alright, i'll do it."

"Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I screamed getting ready to grab him in a hug, but he pulled his hands in front of him in defence, "What? so now we're both open about being gay we can't hug?" I said.

"Fine, you're right!"He ssaid as he pulled me into a hug.

**Five seconds later...**

"Too awkward?" I muttered

"Totally" He replied pulling away.

"Ok, so no more hugging...now what do we do?"

We were both cut off by knocking on the front door , once i opened it , i was greeted with the pizza guy, james took the pizza from him while i paid and closed the door.

"So, why did you hide being gay?"James asked taking a slice.

"Well, it started with my dad, he's not really a big fan of gays, i tried telling my mom on different occasions, but it never happened, I was fine with hiding the truth, i was always able to hide my emotions, but all that changed once Carlos kissed me"

I did not notice i just let out a VERY interesting piece of information, so for a split second, i was wondering why was james looking like someone who was having a heart attack, nearly spitting everything in his mouth...in my face.

"H-He kissed you? when? how? where?...was it good?"

"ok slow down, you weren't even supposed to know, next thing i know i'll be telling you about the blow job" I facepalmed myself at what i just did.

needless to say, i did get everything that was once in james's mouth on my face this time.

"Blow job? He gave you a blow job?" James's eyes were HUGE! The look of absolute shock made me want to crack up.

"Not exactly..." I whispered blushing at the memory.

"Oh no...It was you wasn't it? YOU gave him a blow job!" then as if he thought of what he just said... "YOU GAVE HIM A BLOW JOB?" He screamed.

_Thank god we're the only ones at home..._

_"K_eep your voice down! Are you mad! Somebody could hear us"

He appologized.

"Tell me EVERYTHING" He whispered.

I told him literally everything, maybe a little bit too much, because when i was finished all he said was , "Dude, too much information!"

"Hey, i said i was coming clean"

"Yeah, but now i feel dirty!"

He just laughed it off.

"But seriously, i don't blame him for hooking up with Adam, i mean, you practically screwed things up when you blamed the video thing entirely on him, and i know for a fact, you were enjoying it just as much as he was."

"True. But what was i supposed to say?" I took a sip of my soda "No one knows i was gay. I had to put the blame on him."

"One thing i don't understand though, why didn't he blow your cover"

"I have no idea"

"You know, talking to him might actually be a good idea"

"I can't do that! He doesn't know for a fact i'm gay."

James shot me a look that says are you stupid, or are you stupid.

"Seriously, he needs more proof than your mouth sucking on him?"

"Fine, so he knows, still, i can't talk to him ...i have no clue what to say. Or if he'll even TALK to me for that matter!"

"I think he likes you...as twisted as it may seem, you did say he initiated the kiss, so he must be at least attracted to you."

"Oh trust me, he is, just the way his dic..."

"Please keep such information to yourself!"

I just glared and kept quiet...

"By the way, next time i call and you're pleasing yourself...just let it go to voicemail!"

"Shut up!" He blushed.

End of Chapter 8!

I'll be returning to Carlos's P.O.V from the next chapter, haven't you all missed him and his sarcasm? :p

_I know i have! XD_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Note: I had to share this or i might explode...i heard the new album few days ago (Still buying it though :p) , and its LITERALLY the only thing I've been listening to ever sense! It is AMAZING 3 , and my brother thinks I've officially lost it however... *aaah, now i feel better!* :P

OH, By the way...Carlos is baaaaaaaaaack! :D :P

I woke up to the sound of my alarm, fighting the urge throw the damn thing against the wall , just skip school and spend the day in bed. However, once i remembered today was supposed to be day one of my mission that-still needs a more proper name- , i nearly jumped out of bed.

Once i got out of the bathroom, i stood looking in my closet for a minute. I wanted to wear something catchy but not too much. Suddenly an idea came to mind, i picked the same outfit i wore when i went to the club with Logan.

Putting it on, I couldn't help but wonder if Kendall would remember it, throwing the idea aside in fear of an embarrassing erection this early, i quickly finished getting ready, paying a little extra attention to my hair.

With one last look in the mirror, i figured i looked good enough. Not too overdone yet definitely worth a second look. I picked up my phone, wallet, and headed towards my car.

After picking up Logan and Adam, ignoring Logan's comment on the outfit being a little too much, and nearly a 15 minute search for a parking spot, i was ready for school.

"I still think you look ridiculous" Logan said. For the tenth time... since we reached school.

"And i still don't give a damn" I simply said. Before Logan had the chance to say anything...

"Well if it isn't the three little fags" I turned around after i heard the offending sentence, i expected it to be Kendall and James, however, it turned out to be Jett.

"Who are you?" Adam suddenly asked, Jett just gave him a dirty look, not bothering to answer.

I noticed people were now gathering around to watch what looked like a start of a fight.

This can't be good...

"Listen whoever you are, why don't you just hit it, we have better things to do so just get lost" Adam said, this time taking a step closer to Jett. Jett however didn't seem to notice..or care.

"What are you deaf? i said get lost."

What is he doing?

The whole corridor was dead silent, excitedly anticipating what would happen next. Adam practically just challenged jet in front of ...apparently the whole school.

IDIOT...

"We are so gonna get our asses kicked" Logan whispered, loud enough for me to hear. And for the first time...i agreed.

"Are you threatening me fag? Am i supposed to be afraid? everyone knows i could screw you without sweating...but you'd probably like it, being this close to a guy"

Some chuckles were heard around, soon enough they died down. Waiting to hear what Adam would say back.

"I have better taste" Adam simply said, he turned around ready to walk away but Jett made a mistake of trying to grab Adam's arm.

Big mistake...

No one saw it coming, just as soon as Jett touched Adam's arm, Adam turned around throwing a punch that landed straight on Jett's nose. I could swear i heard the bone break. Next thing i saw, Adam took my hand in his, turned towards Jett who was now on the floor covering his nose and almost in tears.

"Like i said, get lost... and next time i won't be so nice." And with that we walked away. Or rather he dragged me away, Logan running to catch up with us.

Once we were away from everyone, i pulled my hand away from him, forcing him to stop and turn towards me.

"What was that about?" I asked. i couldn't help being pissed off. Its not that Jett didn't deserve it, i just never took Adam for a bully.

"He had it coming. Plus he's a jerk...what?" He asked when he saw me looking at him as if i was seeing him for the first time.

"Look Adam, i understand adapting to a new school is hard, but that is not how we deal with things here. you're not getting credibility by kicking someone's ass." I said.

He laughed... he fucking laughed at me!

" You've done it before. So why are you giving me a hard time about this? plus that'll teach him to leave us alone."

"I did it for a completely different reason Adam!" I said trying to defend myself.

"Whatever, look i wont do it again ok! happy?"

I ignored the sarcasm in his voice because i didn't want to start an argument...a bigger argument.

"Come on , cheer up! I promise i wont do it...holy crap that guy is hot!"

Wait what?...

"Huh?" I said looking up at Adam who was no longer even looking at me. His eyes were on...Kendall?

"Are you fucking kidding me? Kendall? you're calling the guy i asked you to help me get hot? What the fuck Adam?"

Now i was mad!

"What? Not Blondie! are you crazy? I'm talking about James! he looks even better than before. How is that even possible! ...and he is apparently coming over...with Kendall"

Oh shit...Get a grip you idiot! Its just Kendall! nothing special...fuck he looks hot!

"Gotta admit, that was impressive new boy!" James said.

My mouth dropped.

Was he flirting with Adam? ok what the hell is going on!

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today after school. We could catch a movie or something...maybe grab something to eat after" James simply said.

I was gaping...and i must've looked retarded because Logan ...said so!

"Close your mouth...you look retarded!" Logan whispered.

I took a deep breath trying to calm down. This was insane, why was James flirting with Adam right in front of me! He know we're together...well, not for real, but its not like he knew that...right?

Great...now I'm talking to myself!

I cleared my throat to get Adam to REMEMBER I was still there! Apparently it worked because he blushed and quickly said "You do know I'm gay right? and dating Carlos."

James seemed to ignore that last sentence and said "Yes i know you're gay...and i guess he can come too, you too if you want." He said nodding his head to Logan who gulped in shock.

"What?" Me and Kendall said together.

"Well, if Carlos is afraid i might snatch his boyfriend away, he should join us! you should come too Kendall... "

It was now Kendall's turn to stare at James in disbelief.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to James hoping we wouldn't hear.

"Shut up!" James simply replied. "So, meet us in the parking lot after school. bye"

And with that he was gone, Kendall however seemed still shocked with what just happened. He quickly shook his head as if he was shaking off a bad dream, then he looked at me.

"Guess we'll see you three later!" and when he passed me, he froze for a second "Nice outfit...I'm flattered" and with that he left. Leaving behind three very shocked guys.

What the hell just happened?

"Please tell me this did NOT just happen!" Logan yelled looking at us. Adam seemed to be still in shock, and i...well i was pretty much in the same state.

"He just asked me out! Fuck dude! James just asked me out." Adam yelled laughing to himself. It was frightening.

"Umm, you're supposed to be dating me remember?" I glared.

This 'Date' had trouble written all over it!

"I can still have some side fun ...right?" He asked.

"Not with Kendall's best friend! are you insane? and more importantly, why did he ask you out? i thought those two HATE us!"

"Well, we all know Kendall is gay, maybe James is too, and maybe they're both hiding it!"

As much as i hate admitting it, it made sense!

"Still, even if they are, they HATE US! They're planning something! I can feel it!"

"Well, guess we'll figure out by the end of the day"

what?

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He couldn't be thinking of...

"We're going to meet up with them after school."

WHAT? This is bad!

"We are? Why?" I asked,

"Because they expect us to. Weren't you here when James asked us to meet him?"

"I heard that, but IM wondering WHY are we actually going?"

"Well, it'll give you time to get to know Kendall better. And i want to try my luck with James."

"Get to know Kendall better?" I said "I don;t want to get to know Kendall better. I already know him. He's a tease who I'm trying to make jealous, and that won't work if my boyfriend is 'Crushing' on his BEST FRIEND" I glared.

"Just let me handle this ok! You want to make Kendall jealous? I 'll make him Jealous! trust me!"

I was in waaaay over my head!

"You have a plan?"

"Oh yeah!"

Kendall and James

"What did you just do?" Kendall screamed at James once they were far enough from Carlos and his friends.

"I did what you asked me to do! Seduce blue eyes remember?" James simply said.

"Yes, but what part of that include a date? WITH CARLOS?"

"Well, he is his boyfriend. I can't just ask a committed guy out on a date without his boyfriend."

"You don't ask him AT ALL! Are you crazy? what were you thinking? And saying i should go? what is this, double date ? you screwed up everything! Now they know we're both gay!"

"Dude, you blew your own cover! i was just starting my plan"

"And please enlighten me, what part of this plan include me and Carlos being there?"

"That other kid is there too."

"That doesn't make it any less awkward"

"Just trust me ok! i Have a great plan!"

"You're going to screw us both ..i just know it."

"Well...i do hope for some screwing but...bad time?" James stopped to ask when he noticed Kendall was looking like he was about to kill him.

"I'm trying to see if killing you is worth going to jail...and I'm seriously considering it at the moment..."

"Didn't you ask me to seduce Carlos?"

"Yes! but i still..."

"Then just let me do my job and stop doubting everything i say!"

"If you blow this, I'm going to kill you!"

"Fully noted!"

Well, this should be interesting...right?

That's it for chapter 9, i know some of you are wondering why Jett is back, but don't worry, it'll all come together ...soon :p

Review!


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are incredible! Thanks for all the reviews :D

Chapter 10

"Ok, explain to me again, WHY DO I HAVE TO GO? I Can't stand those two! ...and to be honest, you and Adam aren't my favorite people at the moment either!" Logan snapped.

I didn't know why he was freaking out, if anything, i should be the one freaking out...which i was. But that's not the point.

"Well, like it or not, Adam got us into this. and he says he has a plan. " I said but it was clear he was far from being convinced.

"And exactly, what is this plan? he won't even let you in on it! "

"He says he want it to be a surprise. But he did say its an amazing plan, so you shouldn't be so worried. Plus its just a movie Logan. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Let me think, its KENDALL and JAMES! How could something GOOD come out of this 'date'?" He yelled. "Not to mention, you will be all over Kendall and Adam will be too busy drooling over James. why am i even supposed to be there?"

Before i had the chance to say anything, Adam appeared out of no where, he was talking to someone over the phone.

Once he hanged up he looked at us, a wide smile plastered on his face. "All set" He simply said. When he noticed the dumbstruck looks we were giving he continued, "The plan? the date? hello?"

"Exactly what is that plan on yours?" Logan asked him.

"You'll see. But we need you there."

"Need? why do you need me? i am not going to do anything stupid or embarrassing. As a matter of fact, i wont do anything at all. if you two idiots are forcing me to go to the damn movie with the two of you, I'll sit on the edge, watch the movie and leave. Don't even talk to me during the movie. I will totally ignore all of you!...Please let me stay home."

"We could, but then who is Camille supposed to hang-out with?"

He didn't...

"...Come again?" Logan asked, all sense leaving as soon as the name 'Camille' was mentioned.

"Well, being the amazing friend i am, i realized that you will probably feel left out"

"No shit Sherlock!" Logan snapped.

"So...i called my favorite cousin and asked her for a little favor...but i guess I'll just tell her to forget it since you don't want to go."

Before Adam managed to redial Camille, Logan practically jumped him, aiming for the phone. I just watched with a smirk.

Not going my ass! I'll be lucky if you stop talking about tomorrow now...

"Ok ok ok, don't do that. Don't call her." Logan said, then he quickly snatched the phone from Adam's hand "Give me that...fine I'm in"

"Really? cause seconds ago, you were practically begging me to let you stay." I said smirking. He blushed.

"Well that was before i knew Camille was coming...what? i said I'm in so leave me alone!" He snapped.

How cute...i think I'm gonna puke...

"Ok, can you please tell me what the plan is?" I asked Adam with a hint of curiosity and annoyance.

I hate surprises...

"Its a surprise!"

Fuck you!

The rest of the day passed brutally slow. I couldn't help but glare at the clock hanging on the wall during every class...for almost the entire class.

MOOOOOOOVE YOU BLOODY THING! I'M GETTING FRUSTRATED HERE...

If possible, time slowed down. Almost mocking me, torturing my emotions and almost setting me on the edge all day. I wasn't happy...At all!

Finally, last class finished after what seemed like forever, since Kendall and James were with me and Adam in that class, i had to fight my body so it wouldn't jump out of the chair and literally run to the parking lot. However, i forced myself to remain calm and collected (on the outside..i was doing back flips on the inside) waiting for most of the kids to leave. I glanced to my far right, and there he was, looking so fucking delicious, sitting down...looking straight at me.

Oh shit!

"Are you waiting for the movie theater to come to you?" He said.

the fucking tease...

"Maybe I'm not as excited as you are. Its not the first time me and Adam go to the movies."

YES! Take that you beautiful annoying piece of shit...wait beautiful? where did THAT come from? Damn you Kendall, what are you doing to me!

He just glared at me and got up. "We'll be in the parking lot" He said walking out, not even giving me a second look.

did i push it? damn it!

I just got up and walked out. Not even realizing that Logan was already out, standing by the door, rocking back and forth on his heels, something he does when he's anxious.

"What was that about?" He asked as soon as i came into sight.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you two talk this long to get out? everyone left at least five minutes ago."

"We were...talking"

"Oh no...what did you say?"

"I might have hinted that its not the first time i go with Adam to the movies..."

His eyes grew wide.

"Are you nuts? why would you say something like that?"

"I thought its the right thing to do. We're supposed to be boyfriends remember? what kind of guy doesn't take his boyfriend to a dark place to blow him and make out?" Realizing what i just said..."Oooooh...this is bad!"

"What?" Logan asked, clearly not catching on. "what's bad?"

"Do they expect that me and Adam will actually DO stuff at the movies? Is it too late to just cancel the whole thing? I'm not ready for this." I was panicking, which is not a good thing.

"Carlos calm down. They don't expect anything. Plus it makes sense to not do anything in front of an audience. few kisses would do!"

Oh thank god!

As we made our way to the parking lot, we saw Adam standing there with...James.

"Does he understand the meaning of the word BOYFRIEND?" I asked Logan as i glared at the two of them standing by the car. My car.

"Well, out of everyone, you picked the guy drooling over your lover's bestfriend to play the role of your fake boyfriend...its actually real funny."

"Well I'm not laughing! whatever, lets just go over before that idiot does something stupid." I said as we walked towards them.

"Aah, you two are finally here. Lets go shall we"

No! Where's Kendall? i wont go if Kendall isn't ...ok, dear brain, please do us both a favor and go Fuck yourself because this is not funny anymore!

Almost as if James heard what was going on in my mind, he said "Kendall is meeting us there, he had something to do before coming but he already told me to leave his ticket with the guy outside "

"Well, lets go then." I quietly said, hoping i did not sound too disappointed. Thank god, no one noticed.

"Wanna ride with me?" James asked Adam the winked at him. Adam blushed looking at the floor then towards me. I glared at him.

MY BOYFRIEND DUDE! MY BOYFRIEND! WHAT THE FUCK?

"He's riding with me James" I said as i walked forward, pushing Adam into the car and getting behind the wheel.

"Well, guess its just me and you then...Its Logan right?"

I had to fight the urge to laugh at how Logan looked at the moment. His eyes were wide open, his mouth hanging open and he kept opening it and closing, trying to form a sentence. Apparently James got bored, he grabbed his arm, pulling him towards his own car. I knew Logan was going to KILL me once this 'date' was over. But at least i had Adam with me in the car because i was planning to give him a serious talk.

We were sitting in silence for the first three minutes, till we got out of school grounds, then i exploded.

"Ok, i understand that you're crushing on James and everything, but seriously, at least TRY to act like I'm your boyfriend in front of him. Dude, its like i don't even exist anymore!"

Adam blushed and quietly apologized saying that he didn't mean it, but he just can't help how 'cute' James was and how he thought James might actually like him back.

"Dear god, give me the strength to not just push the idiot sitting next to me from the car" I muttered then turned towards Adam. "Can you please at least try to give me your full attention tonight? just for tonight? so that they would ACTUALLY believe we're together. Because if you keep acting the way you are...we're so busted."

"Fine, i promise to sit by you, flirt, and maybe even give you few kisses during the movie. Happy?"

"ya fine, whatever." I mumbled once again, paying attention to the road.

"But do tell me this, you want the kisses with or without tongue? maybe a hand job?"

"Easy there tiger. just few kisses. we're not trying to win a PDA contest."

"Your loss. I give great heads too"

I groaned trying to distract myself. so now i was dating a man whore! lovely...

Once we reached the movies, i was shocked at the amount of kids around. Was there a new movie out i didn't know about? For a second i glanced around looking for Logan and James. Once i found them, i tried my best to not laugh. Logan looked absolutely terrified. He was pale and following James like a lost puppy, eyes staring into every face trying to find ...us i guess.

Once he saw us, he literally ran towards us.

"I am so gonna kill you! Just wait!" He snapped but quickly shook it off as he felt James standing behind him.

"How was the ride?" I asked ignoring the death glare i got from Logan, James smirked as he said, "Well, it was fine, he's not a talker. Plus i got the vibe he's afraid of me for some reason.."

Really? I wonder why...

"What movie are we seeing? and where's Camille?" Logan said almost pissed. Adam laughed as he called her and walked away to get the tickets. Minutes later he was back with a smirk on his face.

Oh no...what is he up to now?

Logan glared at him, waiting for his reply.

"She's trying to find a place to park don't worry. There is apparently this new movie called 'Breaking Dawn' in starts in 15 minutes so i just got the tickets for that. I had to literally fight for them! So it should be an interesting movie."

Breaking Dawn? was he serious? I did not want to spend two hours watching a movie about a glittery vampire!

"You do know its about a vampire and a human falling in love right? " Logan said as he was about to explode. The only thing that could cheer him up was...coming over.

"Hey guys. Sorry if i was late. This place is packed with cars. Had a hard time finding a parking space." She sweetly said..looking straight at Logan who was no longer glaring but had this lovesick puppy look all over his face, and i could've sworn he was starting to drool.

I harshly nudged him hoping he would ...wake up? get back to life? anything really, just stop with the look! Thankfully, it worked. He cleared his throat and said "It's ok, we just got here ourselves. We got the tickets and everything."

She smiled and he beamed...

Kill me ...now!

"That's great. What movie? Breaking dawn is showing and i really want to see it. But if you guys already got the tickets for something else, i could always go see it some other time...maybe you'd like to join me even."

By the time she was done , she was blushing and staring at the floor. And i felt good and bad for Logan. Good because she just asked him out in a very indirect way, bad because, that would not work since we're seeing the stupid movie today. Yet it was a good thing because i had a feeling if Adam had picked something else, Logan would now be fighting the guy in charge of the tickets to change them into ones for this movie just to please her...

Suddenly i felt a breath on my neck, "Tell your friend he can chill, she likes him back. Any idiot can tell...oh and you look so hot..i wouldn't mind doing you right here..right now." Kendall said his lips teasing a sensitive spot on my neck, i had to stop myself from groaning.

His voice and that slight touch sent shivers down my spine, and my dick for that matter. This was brutal torture.

That fucking tease..i wanna fuck him RIGHT NOW!

Suddenly he was next to me, and by the looks on everyone's face, no one noticed the short interaction that just happened. Logan was busy talking to Camille who was now laughing at something he was saying and i felt happy for him. She was finally giving him the time of day. James was whispering something in Adam's ear who was now blushing and here i was..

ADAM! For the love of god get a grip! This dick will be the one spoiling everything i swear!

I was awakened from my thoughts by Kendall's voice, "Sorry i was late. I just had to go finish some stuff before i get here."

Everyone nodded and we made our way to stand in line like everyone waiting to get in. By the time our turn came, the guy standing at the door took a look at our tickets, and said "There is no place for six seats next to each other so you guys will have to divide yourselves into couples. There's two seats both ends of the room, but they're all the way back , and two seats located three rows below them.

I was too shocked to fully grasp what the dude just said. We won't be sitting as a group but separated into groups of two people. Before i had the chance to do anything, Logan smirked at me, pulling Camille by her hand as she giggled and headed up to find their seats.

What the fuck? Did Logan just sell me out for Camille? i will so kill him. I looked around for Adam , and there he was, walking up the stairs ...with James.

Oh no...this wasn't happening!

I suddenly felt a hand grab my waist and someone whisper "Guess you're stuck with me " into my ear. His breath turning me on like...well like every time he would do it.

This guy shouldn't be allowed to breath. Its dangerous to the human brain...and dick!

Not wanting to cause a scene, i just let him lead the way, we kept moving up until we were standing at the top row. The last two seats were empty, he gently pushed me in front of him as we made our way towards the seats, this meant that i get the seat next to the wall, with him next to me.

When did the chairs get so close to one another. I was practically sitting inches away from him. Trying to relax, i let out a breath i didn't know i was holding and sank into the chair. The theater was dark apart from few spotlights on each side of the room that were supposed to get turned off once the movie starts , so i tried to look around to see where the rest of the guys were. I spotted Logan and Camille, they were sitting few rows below us. So i assumed Adam and James were over the other end of this row, i tried to look but i was unable to see them.

"Would you relax? He won't rape your little boyfriend" Kendall said when he saw me looking around and once again i couldn't help but notice the way his voice cracked as he said boyfriend. I know he wants me, but i can't help but wonder why was he making this so hard on us both.

I must have been louder than i thought i was because he turned towards me "Making what harder on us both?"

Oh shit...please tell me i did not just say this out loud...

There you go! Chapter 10 is finished! I can't believe this story almost got 100 reviews for 9 chapters! i seriously love you guys...I want to thank everyone who subscribed and commented, you guys are truly amazing 3

Review! The more reviews i get the faster i Update! :p


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you guys for all the reviews! :D Here's the next part like i promised..., its a bit short and sad but its needed...so grab a tissue box and start reading ! oh and review! :D

Chapter 11

"What?" I said trying to play stupid.

"You said 'why is he making this so hard on us both' I asked making what harder on us both?"

"N-nothing, don't worry about it."

"Car-" He started but i couldn't have this conversation. Not right now..

"Look, just drop it ok!"

"Fine. When you grow some balls, and lose the fear to admit your feelings, just let me know!"

Was he serious? if anyone had any fear to face it was him. I practically gave him the green line to make his move, what did he do? shove it in my face.

"I'm not really the one who needs to face his fear Kendall and we both know that. So just let it go."

"Fine."

Well... that seemed to shut him up!

Suddenly the place went pitch black, and a sudden light came from the screen, indicating the movie was about to start.

The movie had been going on for about 20 minutes but i couldn't focus at all. Maybe because glittery vampires weren't really my thing. Even though i had to admit, a guy playing a character named 'Jacob' came on a few time and he was hot, but not as hot as the person staring at me.

Wait what? staring? why was he staring...

Next thing i knew, he mumbled something that sounded like 'fuck it' and he leaned in, grabbing me by the shirt and pulling me towards him, almost instantly, our lips touched and i every last bit of common sense i had vanished. I raised my arms and gently held his face between my hands, this kiss was different. It was ... desperate? He was practically eating my face not kissing me, seconds later i felt my neck starting to ache from the position, He must have noticed because he suddenly raised the arm chair separating our chairs and moved closer, forcing me to sink deeper into my chair as he hovered over me. I had no idea how did he fit between my legs and the chair in front of me, but he did. So i wasn't about to spoil the moment and ask. Apparently, the position wasn't really that comfortable for him because i felt him adjusting very often trying to find a less awkward position. I started to feel bad for him.

"You're not really comfortable are you?"I whispered against his lips with a slight chuckle.

"Shut up and let me kiss you, you little tease." He muttered as he used the fact my lips were parted to sneak his tongue inside my mouth. Not that i would've said no, but the sneaky action turned me even more that i was beginning to feel an itch at the front of my pants and i knew that all i needed was few more minutes of his tongue doing exactly what it was doing now to my mouth and i would end up with a full erection begging to be free and dealt with.

And i will NOT jack off at a movie theater...that's just sad!

But that's something to deal with when it happens and for now i plan to just enjoy the kiss.

I'm not sure how long exactly did we keep doing this but it had to be a long time because we heard the girls sitting next to us giggle and say "wow, you two have amazing lungs on you! you must be so in love."

I felt Kendall's body stiffen above me and i didn't need to guess why. It was obvious that its what the girl said. He wasn't in love with me. Or even if he did, its clear he didn't want to be. And as much as i hate admitting it, it hurt. To feel rejected like that. Like i was just someone to fool around with but not actually worth his 'heart'.

Wow Carlos, you're going deep!

Suddenly i couldn't breath so i gently pulled him away, he must have noticed because he quickly returned to his chair, a look of concern on his face.

"You ok?" He asked.

And i really didn't know what to answer. I just realized that i was in deep shit.

Between all the kisses, blow jobs and plotting to 'get him', my crush on him had turned into love. I was in love with him. I couldn't deny it. Not anymore. I was in love With Kendall Knight. And to my shock, i didn't need to ask him if he felt the same because i knew.

He didn't love me. He didn't accept me in the first place. I was his hidden secret. He was gay, true. But he didn't want to be. He didn't want a relationship with a guy.

He wanted someone to help him accepting the fact he was gay, and like an idiot, i accepted the role that day at the library without noticing. He would never want to be with me in the open.

Being with Kendall meant always being in the hiding. He probably kissed me today in public only because he hadn't in a long time and was lusting for it and nothing more.

For all i know, i was just a vessel to release his sexual frustrations but i would never be anything more than that. Maybe if it was someone else who made that move on him that day at the library, he would still be chasing him like he was doing with me.

He wasn't around because he loved me or wanted me. He was there because i was the only one who accepted to be treated like this. It was all my fault not him. But that's it. I was done.

"Hey...Carlos? dude you ok?" He asked once again.

"what? ya I'm fine."

He leaned in once more, clearly to continue the little make out session that we had started few minutes ago, but i pushed him away. I wasn't about to fall into the same trap i walked into at the start of this semester. I had to walk away. Save whatever self respect i had left. I couldn't do this anymore.

His look was of pure confusion, like he didn't understand why would i push him away. He had every right to be. I've been practically throwing myself at him all this time. Willing to take whatever he had to offer, regardless of the insults and emotional abuse he was putting me through. I must have shocked him with how easy i was to lure.

I felt like throwing up, i can't believe i didn't realize what was happening. What did i expect? That he would fall in love with me? He had been torturing me for practically as long as he had known me, and what did i do? Once he showed a hint of interest, i threw myself all over him practically allowing him to take whatever he wanted, but what i didn't plan for him to take was my heart...and that he took. And he didn't even want it and probably never will.

"What's wrong with you? you were so willing minutes ago"

I could have sworn my heart broke as he said that. 'willing' I had reached the level that saying no was not expected of me, perhaps even shocking. Like it was the normal for me to just go with everything he wanted whenever he wanted and the abnormal was to not be 'willing'.

"Just watch the movie Kendall" I said but i didn't even sound like myself. I sounded so ...broken? weak? I didn't like it.

He looked like he had something to say but he decided against it. I didn't even care at the moment. I just wanted the movie to end so i would get to go home and just cry.

wow...look at you, acting like a broken hearted little girl..

But its my fault, i did this to my self and i should have listened to Logan.

Speaking of Logan, i shifted my gaze lower to look at them and they were...

Kissing?

Well at least one of us had a happy ending, actually Adam is pretty happy at the moment too I'm sure . So i was the only one who fucked myself over and fell for someone who could never fall for me.

I need to get out of here.

But i can't let him think his kiss affected me that much. All i have is whatever little self respect i got left. I won't throw that out like i did with everything else.

I forced myself to remain in my seat for whatever time was left. But considering the movie started half hour ago, it wouldn't end anytime soon. And i was now having difficulty breathing again and i felt my whole body shaking, i quickly got up, leaning on the chair in front of me because my legs failed me. He seemed alert and i hated it.

I HATED HOW HE ACTED ALL CONCERNED WHILE HE DIDN'T GIVE A SHIT. IT WAS TOO MUCH!

"Carlos you ok?" I hated the real concern in his eyes. i hated every bit of it. He raised his hand to touch mine, he must've noticed how hard i was shaking. "Dude you're shaking. What's going-"

"SHUT UP DAMN IT! Just shut up! you ruined everything. God, i hate you so much! I wish i never met you!" I screamed as i pulled my hand away and rushed out ignoring the shock on the girl's face.

Honestly i don't know how i actually managed to make it to the bathroom. But once i was there i broke down. I fell to the floor, shaking so hard and unable to catch my breath, panic took over quickly as i felt what the lack of oxygen was doing to me, i tried my best to calm down but it wouldn't work, i could clearly hear how fast my heart was beating and before i know it, my head became heavy and i started losing focus, last thing i remembered was how hard my head hit the concrete floor of the bathroom and seconds later everything went white and a distant scream of my name then i fell unconscious.

Ok before you guys start swearing at me...IT WILL HAVE A HAPPY ENDING I PROMISE! But i couldn't make it that easy now could i? :p

Also, there's only one chapter left and the story is officially complete! :D

BUT...I'm thinking of a sequel to see what happens between Logan and Camille...maybe James and Adam too? What do you guys think?

Review and Let me know! :D

And remember, the more reviews i get, the faster i update :p


	12. Chapter 12

_Oh man, I can't believe I'm already Done with the story...Here you go, the final chapter! :D _

_Chapter 12 _

_I Could hear voices of people arguing, but when i tried to move, i couldn't. I couldn't even open my eyes. I felt light and relaxed. This place was...relaxing. It was calm and quiet. I felt weightless like i was floating. Even though i couldn't see anything, i could hear them. It seemed to be Logan and Kendall. They were...arguing. _

_"You can't keep him here Kendall. I'm his best friend. I should be the one taking care of him not you." _

_"He's not going anywhere Logan. He belongs here and i can take care of him. Ok?" _

_"What about his parents? Don't you think they'd have a saying in this?" _

_"I'll talk to them...please Logan, don't take him away. I need him here...i need to make sure he's safe." _

_"Look, i don't know what's with the sudden awaken of your conscious. You do know that this is the same person that you have made his life hell for as long as we've known you." _

_"Logan...I'm begging...Don't take him away. I need him here." _

_"You have school Kendall. He needs attention. You said it yourself. How are you going-" _

_"I'll drop the semester." _

_"...What?" _

_"You heard me...I'll drop the semester and look after him. but please let him stay here with me." _

_"Holy shit, you actually love him. You really love him..." _

_"Logan, please.." _

_"Why can't you just admit it? admit that you actually love him back. Why are you torturing yourself and him like that? How is that fair on any of you?" _

_"You don't understand...Its difficult. I'm not what he needs.I can't make him happy.. He deserves better." _

_Suddenly the sounds Vanished and i drifted into deep sleep... _

_BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR _

_Where the hell am i... _

_I looked around trying to figure where i was. The room was way too white for my eyes and i quickly shut them. I tried sitting up, but unbearable pain shot through my head forcing me to get back to my previous position. I groaned as i remembered what happened at the movies. I can't believe i freaked out at him like that. So now he added the label 'psycho' to easy, slutty and desperate. _

_Great! Just lovely... _

_Suddenly i heard a door open. I was expecting to see anyone except the person who walked in. _

_James? why did i see James? i expected a doctor, Logan? My parents? a nurse? but James? _

_"Oh god you're awake!" He yelled and i groaned closing my eyes hoping the ringing of his yell would go away from my head. He seemed to noticed and he apologized in a whisper. _

_"I-its f-fine.." Where am i?" I asked but my voice was gone. _

_Shit, did i lose the ability to speak because of Kendall? He is so dead! _

_Suddenly the door opened again and this time came in Logan and Kendall, except Kendall looked nothing like his usual self. He looked like a mess. Red eyes with puffy bags underneath and his hair seemed like it hadn't been washed for days. He also looked like he had lost a lot of weight... _

_I tried speaking again, and even though i didn't sound much better, at least my voice was still there. _

_"I'm-" Before i had the chance to continue talking James spoke, and clearly, his voice covered up mine. _

_"Kendall he's awake" _

_In a matter of seconds, Kendall dropped whatever that was in his hand and was standing by my bed. _

_"Oh thank god you're awake." I said as he grabbed me in a bone crushing hug. _

_Ok...what the hell? what did i miss? _

_When he pulled back, i got the shock of my life. He was crying. I could see tears freely falling from those beautiful green eyes. I was too shocked to react. _

_Why was he crying? What the hell happened... _

_"God, you're awake. you're really awake..."Kendall kept saying over and over again. _

_"T-thirsty...w-water" I whispered and in a matter of seconds i found a cup in my hand. _

_He held my hand helping me drink and thank god he did because i don't think i even had the strength to hold that cup on my own. He took the cup after i was done using his other hand, keeping my other hand in his. _

_"Don't ever do that to me ever again. Do you hear me! i swear to god Carlos if you ever do this again, god help me I'll kill you myself!" _

_Well that makes perfect sense thank you! What the fuck was happening here ? _

_"Um, Kendall,"It was Logan. He looked at me and whispered "Welcome back buddy" I smiled at him as he returned he focus to Kendall "I don't think he has a clue about what happened. He's been out for nearly two weeks." _

_WHAT? Two weeks? _

_Kendall took a deep breath, my hand still in his, looked me in eyes as he kneeled to my height since i was resting in bed while he was standing. _

_"You had a nervous breakdown and went into a coma for 13 days. The doctors weren't sure if you'll pull through. They said something about your brain shutting down and walls collapsing and some medical shit that i didn't get half of. I lost focus as they mentioned you might not pull through anyway so it didn't really matter." He said in one breath. Stopping to take a deep breath to continue "After a week, i requested you get transferred to my place. I dropped the semester at school because there was no way i could take a two weeks off to look after you and still be ready for finals" _

_He looked after me for this long? why? _

_"Why?" I whispered. _

_"Why what?" He asked. "Why did i drop the semester? i told you, there was-" _

_"Why did you look after me for all this time? why didn't you just continue with your life and forget me?" _

_"because i-...Just get your rest. You need it. We can talk later. Just focus on getting better." _

_Nothing changed Carlos. Don't get your hopes up. He just felt guilty. He doesn't feel the same. Do not get your hopes up. _

_I started feeling dizzy and i figured it was all the medicine I've been taking for the past two months. My eyes became heavy and i drifted into what seemed like a dream ...or a memory.. _

_BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR _

_"Dad, i have already submitted the papers. It's done. I dropped the semester and I'm staying here to take of Carlos." _

_"Who is Carlos? first you bring him to the house and he's someone i never heard you say his name before so he can't be a friend of yours and James. Then you tell me you're dropping the semester because you want to play doctor with him?" _

_"You don't understand...i have to do this." _

_"Why? Do you owe him something? just send him to the hospital and I'll write him a check he can take it if he wakes up." _

_"He'll wake up dad...he has to..he can't go. Not yet..not like this" _

_"Kendall don't talk about him like that...it might give people the wrong idea about you." _

_"Wrong idea? Like what dad? Like the idea that I'm gay? well guess what, i am! and this guy you want to 'write a check to' is the ONLY person i actually felt something for, and as a result, i played him and made his life a living hell. And he still loved me, after everything i did to him, he never gave up and left. So i wont leave him the one time where he actually needs me. You can take everything from me, but not Carlos...please dad, if i even mean anything to you.." _

_"...Don't call me dad. You're not my son. You're a freak. You're not my son. I don't have a ga-" _

_"SHUT UP!...GOD, JUST SHUT UP!" This time it was a female voice. Must be Kendall's mother, i thought... _

_"He's our son, and you need to accept that he is in love with this kid who is hanging between life and death on that bed. And he's going to stay here until he wakes up. And i know he will. And you, you should be ashamed of yourself. This is the time your son needs you the most. How can you not stick by his side. Can't you see how torn he is over this boy? This is true love. You can't take that away from him...i won't let you." _

_"...Do whatever you two want, but don't mention it to me, i want nothing to do with it...is that clear?" _

_"Fine." _

_BTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTRBTR _

_I forced my eyes to open, i was still in the same room. I was actually feeling a lot better. The headache was gone and i was actually able to sit straight on my own. I glanced around to see my surroundings, it seemed to be Kendall's room. I saw him, he was sleeping facing me, he didn't have a couch in the room so he pulled two chairs and joined them and used them as a bed. I did it before and i know how painful it was for your back, so i took a deep breath and got up. i made sure i walk slowly to regain my balance that i haven't used in the last 2 weeks, i reached him, shook him slowly, he opened his eyes then closed them again, then opened them wide again as he saw it was me. _

_"You're awake again" He yelled as he pulled me in a hug, apparently the chairs couldn't support us both as they broke and we ended up on the floor. i was on top of him, faces inches apart. _

_"Mind getting up?" He said and i could hear the smirk in his voice as well as see it on his face. _

_"I'm very comfortable like this thank you! " I replied with equal sarcasm. _

_He laughed, the first real laugh i heard...and caused..it sounded ..beautiful. _

_"Get off, you're fat" He tried again. _

_"Really? you think insulting me will work?" _

_He groaned, I felt his hands sneak around my waste and in a matter of seconds he flipped us. Yet i noticed he was using his arms for support to not crush me. _

_"Well... would this work?" And next thing i knew we're kissing. But it wasn't like any other time we kissed. This was slower, deeper, it wasn't sloppy and wet, but i still felt..passionate. Like he was using it to say something...and this time i knew what it was. _

_"Say it" I whispered against his lips. _

_"No" He replied with a smirk. _

_I left his lips and started attacking his neck, applying wet tiny kisses, he hissed and groaned, i felt exactly how 'excited' he was as something pushed against my thigh. _

_"Say it" I asked again, still making trails of kisses and up and down his neck, gently biting the skin after every few kisses. _

_"N-never..." _

_I moved towards his chest, i slowly raised his shirt, exposing his beautiful skin, he raised his hands to help me pull his shirt off. _

_"Say it" I said for the third time as i started kissing down his happy trail then back up again, making sure i lick each nub every time I'm near one of them, he was shifting uncomfortably under me, almost as if he was trying to get any friction. i pinned him down using my strength that finally came back. I held his hand above his head using one hand as the other started palming him through his jeans , he let out a loud moan. _

_"Say it" _

_"N-No" _

_His walls were falling down and i was determined to have him say it. If it meant fucking him right here , then so be it. _

_I opened his zipper, trying to slide his jeans down, i almost laughed at how he was desperately trying to help me take them off by using his feet to pull at the material. _

_"Don't you dare move your hands" I whispered as i brought my mouth to his ear, gently biting the earlobe, earning a loud groan "F-fine" He whispered as i left his hands, he didn't even move a finger. He just watched as i pulled his pants down, along with his boxers. He was now completely naked and under my mercy. _

_And i was getting that confession... _

_As soon as i took his shaft in my hand he moaned _

_"O-Oh g-god...Carlos..P-please...stop teasing me" He struggled to speak. I liked it. I liked knowing i had this effect on him. _

_"One sentence...say it and I'll show you a night you'll never forget" _

_"N-no..i won-" He stopped as my thumb started twirling around the tip of his dick, using the leaking cum as lube, i started moving my hands up and down, making sure i tease the tip every now and then, he was shaking under me, moaning and groaning, trying to thrust his hips forward looking for the release, i felt he was close. I started stroking faster _

_"o-oh god...I'll c-cum..Carlos.." _

_"Say it" I whispered in his ear before quickly moving to his neck sucking on his pulse making sure i mark him as mine. I was done playing games. This man was mine and i wanted the world to know. And they were going to. _

_"F-Fuck...y-you little tease..i love you you son of a bitch...I LOVEEE YOUU " He screamed as he orgasm. _

_"How romantic...now, try saying it without the insult..." _

_He grabbed my shirt, crushing our lips together for one more passionate kiss. Then he moved to my neck, planting a kiss after every word he says. _

_"." I laughed as he finally admitted it. _

_"What about you?" He asked still attacking my neck. _

_"What about me?" I asked trying my best to look innocent. _

_"Aren't you going to say it?" _

_"Nope" _

_"Looks like i might have to take it out of you like you took it out of me..." He whispered as he pushed me off , getting up, and then carrying me to the bed. He threw me on it before he walked to the door. I gave a confused look. _

_"What are you doing?" I asked with a sudden panic in my voice. _

_"Locking the door. We're staying here for a bit.. you're on sick leave and i no longer have school to worry about for at least...three months, it should be enough to convince you..but for now, i plan on getting that confession out of those pretty lips, at least six times. _

_"Show me what you got." I said laughing as he literally jumped on the bed attacking my clothes. _

_The end. _

_**So, i wanted an ending that could be resumed in a new story...not sure if you guys want a sequel or not though :p **_

_**well? Review and let me know! :D **_

_**i LOVED writing this story...and i was truly amazed by the good reviews and compliments i got...you guys are the reason i write (cheesy right? :p) so keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! :D **_

_**NG XOXO **_

_**(Yes my name is NG... its Angie (or Engy in Arabic...ya well..I'm Egyptian! shocked? :p) but everyone calls me NG :P...AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHY AM I SHARING THIS :P) **_

_**Hope you guys Enjoyed the story! :D**_


End file.
